MINE
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: AU. Let's Journey in the mind of one Bucky Barnes, a supernatural being, is obsessed with one mortal girl that's a younger sister of his sworn enemy... Voting begins now...
1. Chapter 1

Mine: Chapter One

(Disclaimer, See this chapter this will be a dark story and if no one wants to read it then no one is forcing you to read, this will be a Bucky/ Winter Solider and OC fiction and AU...so on with the story...)

From the first moment that he saw her, she was his... a woman/child of only sixteen at the time, she was short about 5'5'' and a soft curvy body. He loved shorter women, and curvy ones too. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that was in teasing soft curls; her eyes were a soft hazel almound-shaped, that any man would get lost in. He would be the only man that would get lost in her eyes, he watched her from afar, observing her likes and her dislikes, protecting her until the time was right. And tonight on her twenth birthday, he would approach her. He knew that she was untouched and that bode well for both of them, there were nights that she would go out and take a walk, because she couldn't sleep. She would dress according to the weather, one night she had walked nearly all night, with her arms around her middle. And when she would sit on a nearby park bench and think, and think until the sun came up. His baby blue eyes were taking everything on her person, watching her walk, apparently she loved walking, a lot of people would think that she would be plain and overweight, and not very interesting to look at. But to him, she was perfect. He loved watching her curves move, her semi-full breasts move and bounce with every movement that she did, day and night watching her. He knew her better than he knew himself; and he knew himself well, he had a protective streak worth a mile.

Not to mention a possessive streak. He knew her name: Katherine Audrey Romanoff. The little sister of Natasha Romanoff, his sworn enemy, he hated that 'woman' with a burning passion. Katherine, she was nothing like her older sister, Natasha was self-righteous and hypercritical, but she did have the Romanoff temper. He smirked. While watching her on a snowy crowded street, the weather was freezing cold; with her black attire swirling around her, her outfit was an ankle-length black skirt with a pair of black leggings under it. Katherine's top was a tight black fleece turtle-neck that hugged her figure perfectly, and ended at her hips, as her dark grey furred boots were making contact with the snowy sidewalk, her hair was blowing behind her like angel wings.

He burned for her, day and night, he wanted her and tonight he would have her. Her sister would be out trying to get information on him and that would be like pissing into the wind; as the wind had stirred his own shoulder length dark brown hair, his eyes were never blinking, they were resting on her form. She barely wore makeup, like she needed it she was perfect the way that she was, Katherine worked for a professional wrestling company, and her job was simple. Stand there and look good, and help the man that you are partnered with win, no matter what you have to do. He knew that Katherine hated it, and she longed to be free to make her own choices and do whatever she wanted, and he could give her that. Katherine would have a vise, drawing and painting and taking pictures, she was very good at it, and it brought her inner peace. And every time that she went to her sister to show her that she was capable of other things, besides being a piece of meat for men, Katherine would get treated like an insect by Natasha. And there would be times that she would go to their Godfather and Godmother: Tony and Pepper Stark, they were taking Natasha's side in all of this. Katherine never knew that her older sister was that evil to her. Natasha wanted to have the attention on herself, and if Katherine got a little bit of attention, she would scream and cry until she got her way. And Katherine had actually earned her way into an art school with a full scholarship and everything; she was going to sneak out and off to the school, but some how Natasha found out and made her life hell. By using their Godfather's connections to make everyone believe that Katherine couldn't draw and that she was a drug addict and crazy, and the list went on.

Katherine earned her way through life, and loved everyone, but she couldn't believe that her own sister would do that to her, and when she would ask why? Natasha told her that 'It was for your own good, and that you will thank me in the long run, and know better... than be a cheap slut..' He was so proud of her when Katherine had hit her, and the blonde was a 'Child of Peace,' until she was pissed off, and Natasha had cut the last straw. Katherine had then moved out, and into another home, alone. And he personally didn't want her alone; besides her being with him. Katherine had never really remembered her parents, and Natasha was now 'always gone' trying to find the enemy, and the blonde didn't know what the was or what it even meant. She knew that Nattie was a skilled fighter, and a self-righteous spoiled brat; whenever her older sister would be out looking for whoever. He watched her as she shook her head, and walk inside of her home, it was a modest two-story blue building, all of these years watching her and knowing her, he knew her better than he knew himself. And he, James 'Bucky' Barnes, knew himself well enough to know. He was a skilled fighter and battle stratigist, and he was sworn enemy of Natasha Romanoff, he couldn't stand her and he thought that the way that her much more attractive younger sister deserved a better life. Ever-since the great battle, against multiple groups called 'The crazy nine' and Bucky hated those idiots. He hated them almost as much as he hated Katherine's 'sister' tonight was the night that he was going to not only approach her but take her away from all of this. Her neighborhood wasn't exactly the best, where the doors and windows had to be locked and practically blocked at all times; everything in her life will change, he had single-handedly took on 'The crazy nine,' practically by himself, and he had beat up Natasha more than once. And her little sister, with her natural beauty and her innocence, she was for him and may God himself help anyone that tries to take her from him... and live to tell the tale...

(End of Chapter one of Mine, read and review! Now I wonder what being that Bucky would be? 1-Vampire...2- Werewolf...3-A type of Wizard... start voting! Remember this is going to be Supernatural and AU...)


	2. Chapter 2

MINE-2

(Disclaimer, see chapter one: this will be the same night that Katherine will meet... but on with the story, I have chosen for Bucky to be a vampire/wizard...)

Katherine had sighed as she had ventured further into her home, she felt alone. So alone. She wanted nothing more than to have someone to call her own, sadly, knowing her sister  
Nattie as well as she did; the red headed woman would deliberately have sex with them. Katherine had told her that the real reason as to why she did that was because that the blonde could have  
children. The thing with Natasha was she could dole it out, but not take it, Katherine couldn't take Natasha being so cruel to her, and all that she did was exist, she knew that Loki the God of  
mischief was in love with her. Katherine had shuddered, in disdain, the day that she would ever become desparate enough to be with that, she would gladly shoot herself. True, she had to admit  
to herself that Loki wasn't bad looking, but he was annoying, Katherine wanted someone that understood her. Tears. The damned useless fountain that always came at night. Every night, she had  
cried herself to sleep, thinking to herself again, and saying out loud, "Maybe, I should think about batting for the other team...'' She had thought with a humorless smile, she knew that Wanda had  
always had a thing for her. Katherine had thought about that, and Wanda was very pretty, true, but call her 'old -fashioned' but she wanted a man. A real man. Katherine had turned back around and  
locked her door and walked back upstairs; biting her lip, while she was walking up the stairs. She couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was stalking her, and she laughed at that one, who  
in their right mind would stalk her? They would be waisting their time on her, she didn't even have a thigh-gap, or fake tits.

Katherine was natural, and who in their right mind would want her? Knowing her luck, it was Loki, as she had gotten into her room, and looked around, it was the same blue decor' like always.  
Scanning around her surroundings, quickly shaking herself from her thoughts, she had continued to go about her normal night time routine. Reaching for her ipod and pulling up her favorite Halestorm song-  
I am The Fire, she loved singing it, some people even say that she sounded almost like the girl herself! Katherine had thought that she did okay at singing in general, she had thought that they were being polite.  
Slowly peeling off her turtle-neck, and leaving her pale form to one man watching from the window, she had then seated herself on the bed and removed her boots and her bottoms, there she was in her black  
laced bra and matching thong panties; Bucky was watching her walk over to her little vanity and sitting down and grabbing up her brush, combing out her tangles and curls as she did so. Reaching for her favorite clip,  
a simple red butterfly one. Piling up her hair, and reaching back to unhook her bra, Bucky's eyes had nearly popped from his head, as her light-pink nipples were showing themselves practically four feet from  
him. Katherine had reached her hands up in her air as if she were stretching, causing those tempting breasts of hers to move, as she had then stood up and pulled off her thong, as she was singing this part of  
the Halestorm song: I am the fire, I am burning brighter. Turning slightly, so that he could get a good view of her perfectly rounded rump, oh what he could do to her...

As she was walking in the bathroom, Bucky saw the perfect triangle of tight blonde curls at the apex of her thighs, she had kept it well-trimmed, Katherine had often had the fantasy about her male coming  
from behind on her and kissing her neck and his hands were drifting down to her clit, while his other hand was cupping one of her breasts. Bucky could see into her mind, and she had a vivid imagination, and he was more  
than willing to make her fantasies come true. Floating to the bathroom window, sometimes being a vampire had its perks, Katherine was bent over at the tub. Bucky had looked at her, she was so beautiful to him, she would  
make a beautiful vampire. However first thing is first he wanted her to want him to the point of obsession, as she had got in the tub, leaning back and placing the wash cloth on her eyes and resting for a few moments, that young  
curvy body of hers. Bucky had imagined that body under his for the rest of their lives, and his life was a long one, he had remembered the 1950s well, not that he was born then. Bucky was born a lot earilier than that, he was born  
in the 1600s, a skilled assassin it wasn't personal with anyone that had hired him to kill this certain person. He just needed enough money to get through the next few days, until one day... well night. One night, he was heading out  
of the Romainian/ Transilvainan areas when a man came out of no where and attacked him, forcing him to drink his blood, after he took Bucky's blood. He had a painful change from human, to the vampire/wizard, mystic thing that  
he was to this day. Katherine was the only thing that could stand between life and death of the world, and he knew that was a lot to put on her, she was so young and innocent. However, she was very intelligent for someone her age,  
Bucky had remembered when he was turned, the knowledge was then past down from his sire on to him. His baby blue eyes were not breaking from the scene that was opening before him.

That steaming water lapping at that sinfully innocent body of hers; the bubbles tickling and licking at her skin, his talons and fangs were becoming sharper than normal, he wondered what her blood would taste like. His cock almost  
became erect thinking about her mouth on him, just thinking about it his little virgin. His Katherine. He wanted her, and tonight, he would have her for the rest of their lives, he would have to implant memories of them as husband and wife, but  
for him to do that, he would have to take her innocence tonight. Bucky's gaze happened to flit to the moon, it was blood-red moon, that meant that he would have to act fast, his hand had went up to the window; as Katherine's wet naked body was  
in front of him with a towel in her hand. Bucky had held his hand up and began to chant; thunder and lightning could be both seen and heard showing their oppsitions. Katherine had looked out of the window, while dropping the towel to get ready  
to take her nice long bubble bath. "Invite me..." he had whispered, Katherine had looked up and walked to the window and opened it, "Come in...'' she had said in a trance, it had felt as though she had no will of her own, she had felt her head spin in  
a fog. Katherine had the razor in her hands getting ready to shave her legs, when a sexy man had walked in her bathroom; he seemed to be gliding in the air, but yet not. Her eyes were taking in everything on him, his muscules were moving and twitching  
with every small movement that he was floating to her. Bucky had her right within his reach, all he had to do was put her into a sleep, and put her to sleep is what he would do.

With a snap of his fingers, he had placed her into a sleep, Bucky had reached down and scooped her up and out of the tub, as he had breathed in, and out, as soon as his breath had made contact with her body, she was clothed in a dress that left  
nothing to the imagination. It was a corset styled that made her breasts larger than normal; it was a black silk dress, and strapless, with slits going up to her thighs. Bucky had her now, the object of his desire, he would worship her day and night, make her  
want no one else but him. Only he would satisfy her, even though she was a Romanoff true, however she wasn't Natasha... And never will be, as Bucky had held her tighter to his body; finally, all he would have to do was manipulate her mind into thinking  
that her and Bucky were a couple. Then, he would turn her into a vampire/mage much like himself; he had dissolved into mist, taking her with him. As they flew overhead, heading to his home, flying with Katherine in his embrace, he had made sure that she  
was warm and comfortable. He didn't want her to be cold and get sick; as Bucky had entered in his home, and taking his solid form as he did so, walking with her slight weight that was in his arms. Katherine made no sound, or any type of movement, he knew  
that she was in a very deep sleep. When they had entered a chosen room that he was preparing for her, laying her down in the soft sheets and the equally soft bed, Bucky was smoothing back her hair and face, tucking her in bed. Bending down and giving her a  
soft kiss on her lips. They were so soft. She looked so soft and innocent just laying there she looked like a sleeping angel.

Katherine would awaken with memories of them as a couple, and then engaged to be married soon. And finally, he would take her out of America and move her into Romainia, once they were married. Leaning over her, as he did so, he had placed his  
mouth over her neck; he was kissing the soft spot where he was going to mark her. Maybe, just a little taste? Lifting her up a little bit, feeling his fangs slowly start to slide between his lips, his mouth was opening slightly, Katherine had made a soft noise when he  
had punctured her slim, smooth, swan-like neck, he had gluped down her sweet hot innocent blood. His! She was made to be his... Pulling himself reluctantly from his elixor, gently swipping his tongue over the marks, he had opened his shirt a bit, so that he could  
give her his own blood. Bucky had lenghtened his index finger nail into a talon, and punctured his throat, pressing her gently to his wound; forcing his mind into hers, making her drink. Bucky was implanting some more 'memories' inside of her mind, he wanted to  
make sure that she would love him enough to give him everything that he could ever ask for. Because, that's how he felt about her, "Sleep, until I wake you... my small rabbit...'' Bucky had whispered into her hair, after stopping her from feeding, he had sealed his own  
wound, and lowered her back on the bed. Katherine was laying there in another world, oblivious to what was going on, as Bucky was turning to leave her, knowing very well that he must go into his coffin or he'd be dust. disappearing and reappearing into the basement  
under the floor where Katherine would be sleeping above him.

Bucky had entered in his coffin, with a smile on his face, he knew that Natasha would be checking in on her sister, and would find out that she was 'missing,' the red head was the most slutty and annoying woman in the world, and he had had his fair share of  
women like that in all of his time. As he took his last breath, knowing very well that his Katherine would arise when he came to collect her the next night, day came and went, with or without the mortal girl that had stolen one Bucky's undead heart...

(End of chapter 2 in MINE, read and review, now I wonder what would happen?)


End file.
